Sword of Atlantica
The Sword of Atlantica is a magical sword that is featured in Disney's The Little Merman franchise; an animated television spin-off series based on Disney's The Little Mermaid franchise. The sword is be made out of pure silver. It is shown to have vast magical powers and abilities; that rivals even the Trident of Atlantica. It serves as the personal weapon of Aaron and the late Aiolia. Only the members of the royal Atlantean bloodline (who the sword deems pure of heart; pure good and worthy) can wield it's powers, as well as remove it from it's resting place or scabbard, once it has been removed, there is almost no limit to the sword's mystical powers and abilities; unlike the triton, it cannot be used against the royal family of Atlantica. History Sometime after the kingdom of Atlantica was founded by Aiolia the first Atlantean king, a magic sword was created to protect the kingdom from potential threats (who created the sword is unknown) it would later become known as the "Sword of Atlantica", at some point a war between Atlantica and Sharkania broke out, in the final days of the war, the sword then mysteriously disappeared and was believed to be lost forever. Centuries, if not thousands of years later, the Sword of Atlantica was discovered by prince Aaron, the human-merman hybrid descendent of Aiolia, it had been in the North Atlantic Ocean all this time, how it ended up there is a mystery; Aaron then remove the sword from it's resting place as he withdrew it from it's resting place on a seamount, a massive wave of magical energy flowed through him as the Sword of Atlantica had chosen Aaron as it's master. The sword could only be utilized by an individual who it deemed pure of heart; pure good and worthy. Powers and Abilities The sword has various applications, depending on the will of it's user. When its power is activated, it illuminates with a bright, shining blue glow and is heard to make a deep humming sound punctuated with high-pitched melodious tunes. it's user's who wields it has command over the oceans, it affords tremendous power. It has ability to fire destructive energy bolts. However, unlike the Trident of Atlantica, these energy bolts, do not have to be fired immediately upon the ready, as they will not cause the built up energy to backfire on the user. Though these energy bolts may destroy many things, the sword is incapable of destroying or undoing magical binding contracts; due to these said contracts being legal. The sword also has various other abilities such as size manipulation, weather manipulation, transform merpeople into humans. it can also creating or conjure a rainbow, disintegrating a massive sea wall, and thaw massive icebergs, the sword is activated simply by the will of the user, however, only the members of the royal Atlantean bloodline, who are pure of heart; pure good and worthy, can activate and utilize it's powers, the sword can be mentally controlled at the user's whim and called to him/her as well. Powers *'Energy Bolts:' The sword can generate, create and project powerful bright blue energy bolts; that can destroy or disintegrate almost any substance known to humans and merpeople. At full power; the sword's energy bolts are 126 times more destructive and devastating then lightning itself. *'Size Manipulation:' The sword can increase or decrease the size of other merpeople, objects, aquatic/marine creatures, etc. *'Atmogenesis:' The sword can generate, create and project different aspects of the weather; such as rain storms, thunderstorms, etc. *'Atmokinesis:' The sword can manipulate the weather. *'Conjuring:' The sword can generate, create and project a rainbow. *'Shapeshifting:' The sword can transform it's user or other merpeople into humans and vice versa. *'Levitation:' The sword can levitate other merpeople, objects, aquatic/marine creatures, etc. *'Immobilization:' The sword can temporarily incapacitate other merpeople, objects, aquatic/marine creatures, etc. *'Corporikinesis:' The sword can manipulate the bodies of other merpeople or aquatic/marine creatures; forcing them to do the user's bidding against their free will. *'Cryogenesis:' The sword can generate, create and project ice. *'Cryokinesis:' The sword can manipulate ice. *'Replication:' The sword can separate into two swords; allowing the user to engage in dual-blade combat. *'Razor-Sharp Blade:' The sword is razor-sharp to the point; that it can cut through or penetrate almost any substance known to humans and merpeople. Weaknesses *'Limits:' Despite being an immensely powerful mystical weapon, the Sword of Atlantica's powers has it's limits; **'Human(s):' The sword's powers has no direct effect on humans; due to the fact that they are not aquatic/marine creatures. **'Human-Merpeople Hybrid(s):' The sword's powers has no direct effect on human-merpeople hybrids; due to the fact that they are not pure-blooded aquatic/marine creatures; as they are biologically more human then merpeople. **'Magical Contract(s):' The sword cannot destroy or undoing an individual's deal on magical contracts once they have signed it; due to the fact that these said contracts are legal and binding. Gallery TBA Trivia *The Sword of Atlantica's powers are similar to the Trident of Atlantica's, however, unlike the trident, which can wield by any individual, regardless whether or not that said individual is good or evil; the sword can only be utilized by an individual who is pure of heart; pure good and worthy. *The Sword of Atlantica is similar in appearance to a premium army saber; except it's hilt physically resembles a dolphin, instead of an eagle. *The Sword of Atlantica is similar to Excalibur in the arthurian legends and the Sword of Omens in the ThunderCats franchise respectively; as only Aiolia, his descendent Aaron and those in the royal Atlantean bloodline can wield the Sword of Atlantica, who the sword deemed pure of heart; pure good and worthy. It also cannot be used against the forces of good or for evil purposes. Category:Objects Category:Magical Objects Category:Weapons